


Rumores.

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: La asistencia de Ginevra a un evento anual de caridad que organizan las Arpías genera un rumor que no se detendrá hasta que la verdad salga a la luz, lo siento Ginny ¡Te han descubierto!





	Rumores.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> Este one Shot es parte del evento de Prompts de San Valentín de la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way, "San Valen-Drinny"

Toda la redacción estaba más que ajetreada, apenas unas horas había salido el número especial de Corazón de Bruja sobre el evento anual de caridad organizado desde hacía tres años por el equipo de Quidditch profesional Holyhead Harpies, y no podían dejar nada en el olvido ni de lado de lo que sea que estuvieran cubriendo, tendrían que mejorar su artículo, ya que toda la prensa mágica local como internacional estuvo presente, y era un reto personal para cada uno de ellos, los dos años anteriores, Corazón de Bruja se les había adelantado y obtenido las mejores fotos, los mejores reportajes, y no podían permitir eso.

—No puede ser –exclamó alguien que había conseguido el número especial.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó la jefa de editores, acercándose a su subordinado.

—Mira esto –le extendió la revista.

Los ojos celestes de Miranda Carter observaron sin entender la imagen, en su portada estaba una foto general del evento, pero en una esquina, estaba una foto de la cazadora, Ginevra Weasley con un letrero en el que podía leerse:

“Ginevra Weasley, cazadora, harpía, soltera y ¡Embarazada!”

De inmediato giró a ver a su subordinado Peter Brown, que había estado fotografiando a todos los presentes al evento sin parar, y no lo habían notado; corrieron rápidamente hasta todo el material que tenían, no podían incluir eso en su número especial, porque ya tenían todo listo, y el número especial del evento saldría en pocas horas, no les quedaba más que revisar todo de nuevo, y encontrar las acusaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa, jefa? –la cuestionó Teresa.

—Corazón de Bruja lo ha hecho de nuevo –soltó enfadada.

— ¿Cubrió hasta el más pequeño de los canapés otra vez?

—Ojalá hubiese sido eso, míralo con tus propios ojos –le extendió el ejemplar.

—No puede ser –soltó –hay un ladrón de canapés –señaló la foto de portada.

—Eso no –señaló el círculo de la esquina, logrando que los ojos negros de teresa se abrieran sorprendidos y su boca formara una O.

—No –sonrió –en serio, no puede ser –hojeó la revista –no pueden tirar una bomba así y no ponerlo en las hojas centrales ¿cómo es que la ignoran así?

—Recuerda que Ginny no soporta a Corazón de Bruja desde que publicaba mentiras sobre un romance entre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

—Ya, sí, lo recuerdo –admitió –posiblemente ellos fueran la razón principal para que rompieran el compromiso del siglo.

—No me cabe duda.

— ¿Pero qué dice el reportaje? –cuestionó Peter.

—Ni siquiera es una página, está mezclado entre el evento –guardó silencio y mostró la foto, era del día del evento de caridad.

—A ver –Miranda le quitó la revista –dice lo siguiente:

_“Ginevra Weasley, cazadora, harpía, soltera y ¡Embarazada!”_

_La noche pasada se llevó a cabo el evento anual de caridad organizado por el equipo en el que Ginevra Weasley es cazadora, para nadie fue una sorpresa que llegara sola al evento, como ha sido su costumbre desde que comenzó a organizarse dicho evento, y su ruptura con Potter fuese pública._

_Pues la noche de ayer, muchos magos y brujas famosos se dieron cita al lugar del evento, y ella no fue la excepción, lo que nos sorprendió a todos, que a pesar de que ha mantenido su vida personal como un reto para cualquier reportero, a la famosa cazadora se le pasó rotundamente la Quaffle la noche pasada, luciendo ese hermoso vestido blanco, no tenemos duda de que se veía espectacular, pero Ginny, querida, hay algo malo cuando decides usar ropa entallada estando embarazada y tratando de ocultarlo ¡se nota! Así que ya lo saben, quizás próximamente, las Harpías de Holyhead soliciten una nueva cazadora ¡A practicar chicas!_

—Esto será un boom –informó Teresa –le han dedicado dos malditos párrafos, y posiblemente lo hicieron con esa intención, de restregarnos a todos que ni siquiera lo notamos.

—Es que no se nota, en la foto que ellos pusieron no se nota demasiado, sí, se ve un poco abultado su estómago, pero no como para acusarla de embarazo, bien pudiese haber estado inflamada por el estrés del partido que comenzará en unas horas y ella teniendo que asistir a ese evento en lugar de relajarse –murmuró Peter.

—Ella no va a contestarnos si la entrevistamos –negó Miranda, observando las imágenes sobre su escritorio.

—Oh, Merlín, no lo vi llegar –informó Teresa, tomando una fotografía de Draco Malfoy, que había estado junto a un par de Ginevra –mes del amor, y sigue soltero –suspiró.

—Eso es –sonrió Miranda –Teresa, haz un pequeño reportaje de Malfoy para el siguiente número, Peter y yo nos encargaremos de revisar todo esto y en la siguiente portada, saldrá Ginny en portada, con esa misma foto –señaló la de Corazón de Bruja –sólo espero que nosotros tengamos la propia –se burló.

—Desde luego –sonrió la mujer y salió de la oficina.

—Pero jefa, Ginny no ha dejado de jugar, si el supuesto embarazo es tan notorio, ella tendría ¿qué? ¿Unos tres meses o más? ¿No sería peligroso en su condición?

— ¿Recuerdas las fotos que descartamos de ella en la playa de Sydney?

—Sí –aceptó Peter –pero dijiste que las rechazáramos.

—Fueron hace poco ¿no recuerdas? Ginny luce un cuerpazo de espanto, no de una embarazada –sonrió Miranda –necesitamos todas las pruebas necesarias, haremos un reportaje, las páginas principales, ellos lo notaron primero, nosotros llegaremos al final de todo, a revisar las imágenes.

—O—

Peter regresó hasta la oficina de su jefa, no habían abandonado ese lugar desde hacía casi una semana, el próximo número estaba cerca, así que tenían que encontrar algo significativo, que dejara a Corazón de Bruja como unos niños jugando, no podía creer que se les había pasado algo así, Ginny Weasley no había sido involucrada amorosamente con nadie en tres años, sólo se le había visto pasear con sus amigas de Hogwarts, sus compañeras del equipo o su propia familia ¿cómo es que se había embarazado?

A nadie le sorprendía, bueno era una chica bonita, talentosa, y con tan solo 21 años y un futuro prominente como jugadora profesional, así que sin duda, le sorprendía a todos, que como lo había dicho Teresa, toda la sociedad mágica había comenzado a especular sobre quién era el padre del bebé que esperaba, y nadie había salido a dar explicaciones, ni siquiera un vocero oficial del equipo, nadie, la familia Weasley rehuía cuando se le abordaba, todo seguía siendo un misterio, y para el colmo, ella había estado jugando casi toda la semana en el partido que había iniciado el día siguiente al evento, y por lo tanto, no podían cuestionarla, aunque ya sabían que los ignoraría, ella era muy encantadora cuando se trataba de cosas de su puesto como cazadora, pero cuando las preguntas se desvirtuaban a su vida personal, con una sonrisa decía que esa clase de cuestionamientos, no los contestaría, porque había aprendido mucho de su relación con Harry.

—Jefa –la interrumpió Teresa –tienes una junta, no vayas a olvidarla, el embarazo de Ginevra seguirá ahí si es real el rumor –sonrió.

—Bien sí.

Mientras Miranda estaba ocupada en su junta, Peter se dedicó a buscar en sus archivos lo necesario para darle término a su artículo junto con su jefa, no habían podido probar nada, aun así, si ellos no lo encontraban, podían echar abajo los rumores de esos pretenciosos de Corazón de bruja, terminó de acomodar las imágenes de Ginny en traje de baño y comenzó a editar la “prueba de Corazón de Bruja del embarazo de Ginny”, aunque él seguía creyendo que sólo estaba inflamada.

— ¿Cómo vas? –interrogó Miranda un poco harta.

—No encontré nada, en las fotos de la playa no luce embarazada y son de no más de cuatro meses –admitió él –hace cuatro y medio fue nuestra portada, y está tan flaca como un palillo –se encogió de hombros.

—Jefa –los interrumpieron –lamento tardar tanto, pero… entre mis fotos, encontré esto.

— ¿De qué es? –frunció el ceño.

—Llevé mi cámara personal, y fotografié a la par con ambas, pero… en la personal, encontré esta –la extendió.

—No-puede-ser –contestaron a unísono Peter y Miranda.

— ¿Aun puedes corregirlo? –interrogó la mujer.

—Sí, desde luego, pondré esa como nuestra evidencia propia.

—Espera, espera, espera –lo detuvo antes de que continuara –mira su mano.

—Unas pulseras ¿y qué? –cuestionó Peter.

—La sortija ¿es esa una sortija de compromiso? –sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿no se supone que va en la mano contraria? –cuestionó.

—Es Ginevra ¿no crees realmente que desconoce su embarazo, cierto? Todos sabemos que para que haya un bebé en camino, tiene que haber otra persona involucrada, ella acude sola, como todos los años a un evento, con un vestido que deja notar su embarazo, no conforme con eso, trae una extraña sortija en la mano equivocada que no había usado nunca antes en los pasados cinco meses ¿Qué crees tú?

— ¿Está saliendo con alguien? –Interrogó sorprendido –pero… nunca la hemos visto…

—Es discreta, concedámosle eso, digo, la descubrimos, pero ella aún tiene dominado el juego, la pregunta es ¿quién es ese chico? –se recargó en el escritorio, con un brillo extasiado en la mirada, cuando se quitó, jaló un par de fotografías, tirándolas.

—Tiraste a Draco Malfoy y a la chica embarazada –murmuró Peter.

—Coloca lo de la sortija.

—Está en la mano equivocada –soltó el chico.

—Ya lo sé, pero… si ella está jugando con nosotros, sabrá que no lo tomamos a la ligera, posiblemente quiere divertirse a nuestras expensas, y no la culparía, la próxima pista puede ser quién es el padre del niño.

Peter se levantó del escritorio donde estaban todas las fotos del evento de las Harpías, pero estaba tan emocionado que no notó que si prestaba atención a la forma en la que Miranda las había acomodado, era una vista panorámica completa de esa noche, dejando ver la mirada y la sonrisa cómplice Ginny Weasley y un chico.

—O—

La luz iluminaba perfectamente el salón, así que se sentó en el sofá cerca de la ventana, agradecía los hechizos silenciadores para que todo el bullicio de la ciudad quedara fuera, dejó la taza de té en la mesa de centro, y sus ojos se posaron en la revista sobre la mesa.

En la portada estaba una pelirroja, con un vestido blanco, y no tuvo que leer para saber de qué iba todo, sonrió divertido, y quitó el trozo de pergamino que estaba pegado con una nota en letra familiar.

“Han comenzado a especular, ese vestido se te veía hermoso, claro que cuando te acompañe a comprarlo, el bebé no se notaba.”

Rió, quitó la nota y sujetó el ejemplar, perdiéndose en cada detalle de la chica, suspiró y frunció el ceño al leer los títulos relacionados, hizo caso omiso cuando su nombre apareció junto a ella, y se dedicó a leer el artículo.

_Rumores, Ginny Weasley ¡Embarazada!”._

_Si existe alguien en el mundo que represente al 100% la palabra “Girl Power” en toda la extensión de la palabra, sin duda esa es Ginny Weasley, cazadora de las Harpías de Holyhead._

_Por supuesto que a estas alturas, no hay nadie en el mundo que no sepa su nombre, y es que la joven no sólo es la ex novia del famoso **Harry Potter, **sino que ha saltado a la fama gracias a sus habilidades en el campo de Quidditch, rompiendo rápidamente los rumores que su puesto se debía a su creciente relación con el niño que vivió._

_Ahora han pasado tres años desde su rompimiento, y la cazadora está más que en la gloria, sin nada que envidiarle a su ex._

_Ginny, se ha mantenido en contacto con todos sus amigos de Hogwarts, siendo esta otra de las muchas raz0jes por las cuales sus admiradores la aman._

_La vida privada de la cazadora se ha mantenido oculta desde su rompimiento con el ya mencionado Harry Potter._

_Por lo tanto, nos ha tomado por sorpresa los rumores en los que se ha visto envuelta en su más reciente aparición en el evento de caridad anual de HH._

_“No puedo decir que me sorprende, los dos sabíamos que al final, algo así pasaría.” —Ginny sobre su rompimiento._

_El creciente rumor que atañe a Ginny surgió la semana pasada, en el evento anual de caridad organizado desde hace 3 años por el equipo._

_Y es que Ginny sorprendió a todos los espectadores, al asistir sola, como ya es su costumbre, sin embargo, no es la razón por la cual todo el mundo esté hablando de ella en los tabloides, sino, que a tres años de su rompimiento, a la cazadora no se le ha visto salir con nadie, ni de forma temporal u oficial, por lo tanto, la sociedad mágica, ha estado comenzado a especular respecto a la razón, por la cual, corazón de bruja, comenzó a acusar a la cazadora de estar EMBARAZADA._

_Y es que la cazadora se ha dejado ver con sus compañeras y amigas de las HH, pero jamás con un nuevo galán._

_Y no es que nos asuste de ser cierto el rumor, le felicitamos, es sólo que para que haya un bebé en camino, todos sabemos qué se necesita, no es necesario ser Hermione Granger para saberlo._

_Y es que hemos podido ver a Ginny Weasley aprovechar sus ratos libres entre partidos, sola o con amigas._

_Cabe mencionar que todas las imágenes fueron tomadas hace no más de 4 meses, sin embargo, la imagen que CDB exhibe como muestra del embarazo de la cazadora estrella de las Holyhead Harpies de tan sólo 21 años, fue tomada la semana pasada, siendo la siguiente._

_Nada ¿cierto? No hay nada que lo pruebe en esas imágenes mostradas por CDB como prueba de un supuesto embarazo de nuestra cazadora favorita, sin embargo WW se toma muy en serio acusaciones como esta, así que revisamos las fotos del evento de caridad de las HH y Ginny Weasley posó en todas ellas de frente, o al menos eso fue lo que ella pensó._

_Y aunque CDB pudo adelantarse en notarlo, esta redacción en su intensa búsqueda de la verdad, notó algo que ellos no. (fig. 2)_

_Y aunque descubierta, lo cierto es que Ginny Weasley nos lleva ventaja en el juego, y no es de sorprenderse, claro está, ahora la pregunta es ¿Ginevra Molly Weasley dejará al mundo con la eterna duda de quién es el afortunado chico que se ha ganado su corazón? Vamos Ginny, no nos hagas sufrir, y ya comparte esa noticia con nosotros._

_Esta redacción se compromete a investigarlo, pero sería más lindo de tu parte acabar con toda esta duda._

_Se anime o no, nuestra cazadora a compartir los hechos o no, WW sólo puede afirmar que luce hermosa embarazada._

_¡Te descubrimos Ginny!_

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó ruidos, sonrió cuando la mujer apareció en campo de visión, llevaba el cabello húmedo, suelto, un suéter de lana tejido de color hueso, y unos short-shorts, le sonrió y le mostró la revista.

—Estás embarazada –informó –Corazón de bruja lo descubrió, la chica hizo una mueca de enfado –pero Witch Weekly lo confirmó.

—Eso me agrada más –admitió sonriendo.

—Ahora todo el mundo se pregunta quién es el padre –murmuró.

— ¿Notaron la sortija? –frunció el ceño.

—Sí, y nada les importó que estuviese en la mano equivocada –sonrió de lado.

—Oye –sujetó el ejemplar –te mencionan –sonrió.

—Sí, lo cual me hizo preguntarme ¿cómo es que tú estás embarazada si yo sigo soltero?

—No se necesita que estés saliendo con alguien para embarazarte –sonrió ella, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre su prometido y besándolo.

— ¿Vamos a decirles? –cuestionó, llevando sus manos al vientre abultado de la pelirroja sobre sus piernas.

—No lo sé, tal vez los deje investigar, veré que a conclusiones llegan cuando me vean por el Callejón Diagon cargando a un pequeño rubio o pelirrojo, no lo sé –sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que te involucren con todo el mundo mágico menos conmigo?

Las manos del rubio se deslizaron hasta las caderas de su prometida, acercándola a él, besando su cuello, ella se acomodó mejor sobre él, todo lo que el vientre que aunque no era demasiado grande, le permitía.

—Draco –gimió al sentir la erección del chico bajo ella.

—Te encanta mantenerme en secreto –murmuró, besando la mandíbula de la pelirroja –_y sin embargo te quiero. _

—Lo sé –lo besó suavemente –_Lo que tú y yo tenemos, es amor verdadero. _

—Tu madre estará enfadada porque no le dijiste del embarazo –murmuró entre besos.

—Es lo bueno de los rumores –rió –puedes avisarles a todos al mismo tiempo.

La pareja rió, antes de unirse de nueva cuenta en un suave beso, mientras las manos del varón acariciaban al pequeño bebé en el vientre de su prometida.


End file.
